


Do You Even Use That Thing?

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [35]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Ginny has some questions about the pool in Mike's backyard.





	Do You Even Use That Thing?

Ginny glanced out the nearby window. "You even use that thing?" she asked, pointing toward the pool and it's deck visible through the large windows.

"Which thing?" Mike asked back, unsure what she was pointing at, exactly.

"The pool."

"Sure," he said, sipping his beer. "Why? You wanna go for a swim?"

Ginny pondered the idea. "You know what? I do, but I don't have a suit with me."

Mike shrugged. "Don't let that stop you. You can swim naked. I don't mind." He took a longer drink from his beer to hide his smirk.

Ginny snorted. "I bet you don't." She pushed a toe against the floor, making her chair spin. "Perv."

"Nah. I'm just a guy," he said and casually leaned a hip against the billiard table.

She glared at him. "Did you just give me 'boys will be boys'?"

He lowered his beer slowly. "No..." And it came out sounding more like a question. "I was being a dick."

"Well, in that case, I'm stealing your pool for a month."

"Just put it back the way you found it."


End file.
